princebaltofandomcom-20200214-history
All Dogs Go To Heaven: The Game
PrinceBalto's fanfic which takes the form of a fictional video game. Origins While looking around the Avatar: The Last Airbender Wiki, in the fanfiction area of the site, PrinceBalto saw an entry in which someone had created their own ATLA video game fanfic. Inspired by that, as well as the popular 2003 hit Bioware RPG (role-playing game) Star Wars: Knights Of The Old Republic, he set out to do his own version. It was then time for PrinceBalto to pick a franchise to base his game on. Since he had done a lot of stories about them already, Star Wars, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Balto and others that he is a fan of were out. Then, while watching All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 one evening, he chose that one. However, instead of have Charlie be the protagonist, it was decided that the hero would be a dog angel who would be created entirely by the character, in the same vein as KOTOR. The character's name, gender and appearance would be chosen entirely by the player. The voice roles would be played by the original actors where possible and in the cases where the character's original voice actor is now dead (Itchy, Carface, Killer, etc), voice actors who can do a decent job of sounding like the originals would have to be found. Premise In heaven, Annabelle is presiding over the training of young dog angels. Among them is a highly promising young dog angel (the player character). Suddenly, she is informed that a heavenly artifact, the cube of time, which has the power to control and turn back time, has been stolen by an unknown thief. The whippet then seeks out an angel to find the cube. You are chosen. You are told to go and seek out Charlie and Sasha Barkin (Sasha has since become Charlie's mate and taken his last name). Once you arrive, the adventure truly begins. Through this adventure, you will have to make choices. Will you chose the path of good and return to heaven a hero, or will you chose the path of darkness and become an agent of evil. You alone make that choice. All along the way, you will be tempted by Annabelle's evil cousin Belladonna, minion of Red, king of hell and all evil in the world. Your Character Upon starting the game and clicking new game, you will be taken to the character creation screen, where you select if you want to create a male character or a female character. From there, you will select your character's appearance from options taken from various dog breeds. Once done, you begin the game. Party Members The following is a description of your party members: Charlie Barkin Charlie Barkin is the main protagonist of the ADGTH franchise. By this time, he is Sasha's mate and has three young daughters with her. He has come a long way. He is now a much better dog. He is found in San Fransisco at the Flea Bite Cafe, which he is now the co-owner of. Sasha Barkin Sasha Barkin (nee Sasha La Fleur) is Charlie's beautiful mate and the mother of their pups. She is also the owner of the Flea Bite Cafe (having bought it following the events of ADGTH 2). Still as beautiful as ever, she is a great ally and also a great singer. to come later Category:PrinceBalto Category:Fictional Video Games Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:All Dogs Go To Heaven